Coffee makers exist that can consecutively brew a single pot of coffee at a time or multiple pots if continuously refilled. Some coffee makers can brew less than one pot, but to do so it requires the user to fill the water reservoir with a desired volume of water that corresponds precisely to the amount of brewed coffee.
There are also many coffee makers that also allow the user to make tea. These combination—type appliances typically include one hot water reservoir for making coffee and another separate hot water reservoir for making tea. These two separate reservoirs result in a larger appliance.